Unsinkable Ships Sink, Unbreakable Walls Break
by WritingIsLoveAndLife
Summary: Jude goes to check up on Adam a week after their hug, only to find he's done the unthinkable. Connor rushes back to San Diego, and he and Jude wait for the elder Stevens to wake up. Will he? And if he does, how will the three of them move forward? *Rated M for self-harm, mature subject matter and language*


**Unsinkable Ships Sink, Unbreakable Walls Break**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** This is another of my new story ideas. You've been getting a lot of those from me over the last little while, and I hope you've been enjoying them. It's been a great way for me to stretch my creative muscles, while working through "But You Stood By My Side," and it also has the added benefit of limiting your wait for new content from me and showing you where I'll be going with my writing when that story is finished.

I'll be working on all of these new ideas periodically, as I work on finishing "But You Stood By My Side."

This story idea takes place after the Jude and Adam hug, and sees Jude going to the Stevens' house to check on Adam, only to find him in a very bad way. Rushing back to San Diego from LA, Connor, along with Jude, waits for the elder Stevens to wake. Will he? And if he does, what will happen moving forward?

As with all of my stories, the title from this one comes from a song. The song is called "The Impossible" and it's by the artist Joe Nichols. It's a great song, so feel free to check it out if you're interested!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills.

* * *

 **Prologue**

I look up at the towering building in front of me, slightly nervous. I may have made somewhat of a breakthrough with Adam Stevens, but I'm well aware that I may be pushing my luck by showing up at his work to check on him.

I can only hope that he truly meant it when he apologized to me for not getting it, and that he won't lapse into his defensive, macho persona the second he sees me.

I inhale and exhale deeply, steeling myself for whatever this little endeavor brings, before I heave the heavy glass door open and walk up to the reception desk.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asks, politely.

"I'm here to see Adam Stevens," I tell her, and its impossible to miss her frown.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Stevens hasn't been into the office for the past week or so. He said he had some business to attend to in Los Angeles with his son."

I can't help the shock that takes residence on my face, and the receptionist looks at me quizzically.

"Is that… not right?" she asks.

I shake my head. "His son is my boyfriend, and Adam never went down there with him. His mother picked him up from the house, and to the best of my knowledge, that's the last they've seen each other."

"You don't think…?" the receptionist trails off.

"I sure as hell hope not," I say swiftly. "But I don't know. He came to my school and apologized to me for his past behavior, and that was the last I've heard or seen of him. I thought I'd come today to check up on him and see how he's doing, but…"

"Do you think he's in some sort of trouble?" the receptionist questions.

I shake my head. "No, I don't think he's in trouble," I assure her. "More than likely, it's hitting him that Connor is gone and he blames himself for it."

"Is it?" she asks. And then, as if to clarify, she continues. "His fault, I mean."

"It's complicated," I sigh.

"Try me," she challenges, eyes sparking with genuine interest.

I huff. If nothing else, she is persistent. "Look," I say delicately. "Some things aren't yours to know, any more than they are mine to tell."

She pouts, a ridiculous expression on her, but once she realizes I'm not budging on the subject, she sighs.

"Do you need a ride?" she asks, throwing me through the loop.

"I'm sorry?" I question.

She huffs. "I expect your next stop will be Mr. Stevens home," she states. "Do you need a ride?"

"Thanks for the offer," I say sincerely. "But I have my bike."

"Put it on top of my car," she suggests. "I'll drive you, and you'll get there in 20 minutes as opposed to an hour."

Well, if nothing else, she's persistent. Even I'll give her that much.

"If you're sure," I question.

"Absolutely," she nods, tossing me her keys.

I catch them and return the nod. "Let's go, then!"

* * *

The ride to the Stevens' residence is a silent affair. Neither of us have much to say to each other. In the back of my mind, I'm thinking of what Mom and Mama would think if they knew I was riding in the car of a stranger.

We arrive at the house and she parks, before we both disembark and head for the door.

The first thing I notice is that the door is jarred open, and yellowing newspapers sit untouched on the porch. The stench when I finally push open the door is nearly unbearable, and room looks horrible.

"Are you sure you should be entering the home?" the reception questions nervously.

"I have probable cause for entry," I inform her. "I'm going in."

She crosses her arms, and I roll my eyes as I walk in, stepping around empty takeout containers, dirty clothes and empty beer bottles.

Turning the corner, I lay eyes on his form slumped into a chair by the television.

"Oh, my God!" I exclaim, rushing to him, and prying a precariously dangling whiskey bottle from his cold, clammy grasp. His shirt is soiled and his eyes are slightly open, but not really alert. They're glassy, lifeless. A bottle of pills sits on the side table.

"Call 911! We need an ambulance!" I screech to the receptionist, who I know is still standing outside. I feel for a pulse through his wrist, and it's barely noticeable. He's still alive, but he's hanging by a thread.

There's a note on his chest, and I pick it up, scanning it quickly. It reads only three words:

I'm sorry, Connor.

And as I hear the sirens wail outside, the gravity of the situation hits me. This was no accident.

As paramedics come rushing in, time freezes. The world still moves, but I'm rooted to the spot in shock.

Never, in a million years, could I have expected this…

With shaky hands, I fish my phone from the front pocket of my jeans, and select an all too familiar contact. Bringing it to my ear, I hear it ring. Once, twice…

' _Come on, Connor!'_ I scream internally. ' _Pick up the damn phone!'_

He answers on the third ring. "Hey, Jude!" he says cheerfully.

"Connor, you need to come back to San Diego," I say. "And you need to do it now."

"What's going on, babe?" he asks, alarmed.

"It's your dad…" is all I get out, before I fall to my knees heaving breath.

"JUDE!" Connor screams over the line.

"Just… come…home," I eke out.

And then everything goes black.

* * *

 **AN #2:** So, that ended up a lot bleaker than I initially anticipated... What did you all think? What would you like to see happen next? Let me know in a review or a PM!

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


End file.
